1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to methods of reclining a support surface, and recliner adjustment systems. More particularly, the invention concerns a recliner having an active-material based adjustment system and methods of adjusting the angle of inclination of a support surface utilizing active materials.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Conventional recliners have long employed various manual, and power (e.g., electromechanical, electro-pneumatic, etc.) systems to adjust the angle of inclination defined by their engaging surfaces. In the automotive setting, for example, it is widely appreciated that the front driver and passenger seats are reclinable by initially releasing a locking mechanism. Traditionally, this mechanism has been manually released and located near the lower left corner of the back support of the driver and lower right corner of the front passenger support. Once released, the occupant in some cases must produce the force necessary to manipulate the back support. Concernedly, however, the input device, such as a lever arm 1 (FIG. 1), provided to facilitate the application of force required for deployment, often protrudes from the back support and into the passenger cabin, hindering the operation of vehicular systems, such as the side air bags, as well as passenger comfort. Moreover, reaching the lever arm when seated can often be a difficult task for the occupant.
Power systems typically employ complex structures, many interconnected and moving parts, at least one motor, and a power source (e.g., the charging system of the vehicle) drivenly coupled to the motor. More particularly, when an actuator (e.g., a power seat switch) is turned on by the operator, a battery voltage supply circuit is closed, so as to feed at least one motor control circuit that activates the motor. In some cases, the motor is bi-directional, and at least two control circuits configured to oppositely drive the motor are coupled thereto. When one control circuit is actuated, the other remains grounded.
Power systems, however, also present concerns. For example, the many moving parts of the locking mechanism and actuator must be charged at all times, thereby placing a substantial load upon the battery. The volume of parts present more opportunity for dysfunction and failure, which thereby increases repair and replacement costs; and finally, it is appreciated that electromechanical actuation of the locking mechanism and actuator often produces an audible nuisance.
Thus, for these reasons and more, there is a need in the art for an improved system for and method of adjusting a reclining angle.